Asada Shino
__TOC__ |-|Asada Shino = , auch bekannt unter dem Spitznamen Hecate in GGO — nach ihrer Waffe, der PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II, ein seltenes Kaliber 50 Anti-Material-Scharfschützengewehr — ist eine erfahrene Spielerin in Gun Gale Online und ALfheim Online. Ihr richtiger Name lautet Asada Shino. Sie ist eine der Hauptfiguren des Phantom Bullet-Arcs und die erste Spielerin, auf die Kirito in GGO trifft. Grund für das Spielen von GGO ist für sie, ihr Waffen-Trauma zu überwinden. Nach ihrem Start in ALfheim Online wird sie eine Cait Sith Bogenschützin, die in der Lage ist, mit ihrem von Lisbeth hergestellten Bogen, der eine maximale Reichweite von eigentlich 100 Metern hat, selbst Gegner in maximal 200 Metern Entfernung zu treffen. Aussehen Reales Leben Ähnlich wie ihre beiden VRMMO-Avatare, hat Sinon dünnes, kurz geschnittenes Haar mit kleinen Schleifen darin. Jedoch ist dieses, im Gegensatz zu dem Haar ihrer Avatare, in Wirklichkeit schwarz. Seit 2024 trägt sie eine Brille mit ovalen Linsen. Nicht, weil sie eine Sehschwäche hätte, sondern, weil ihr die Brille eine Art Schutz in der realen Welt bietet. Darüber hinaus ist sie blass, hat dunkle Augen und hat an sich eine sehr zaghafte Figur. Gun Gale Online Avatar Shinos GGO-Avatar hat dünne, hellblaue, struppige Haare, die zwar kurz sind, vorne jedoch länger und jeweils zu beiden Seiten mit einem Clip verbunden sind. Über ihre Figur war Shino nicht glücklich, da sie eigentlich am liebsten einen männlichen Charakter genommen hätte. Aber selbst als weiblichen Charakter wurde ihr vom Zufallsgenerator eine sehr zierliche Figur zugeteilt. Innerhalb eines Kampfes trägt sie eine wüstenfarbene (Anime: olivgrüne) Tarnausrüstung, Stiefel in schwarz sowie einen weißen Schal um ihren Hals. Objektiv betrachtet trägt sie in GGO keine sehr schützende Kleidung, da ihre Bekleidung unterhalb des Bauches nur aus einer sehr knappen schwarzen Hose besteht. An den Seiten befinden sich Stoffstücke, die eine Verbindung zu den restlichen grünen Hosenbeinen herstellen, die getrennt von der schwarzen Hose erst weiter unten anfangen. ALfheim Online Avatar Shinos ALO-Avatar behält ihre blauen Haare aus GGO, erhält jedoch auch das Aussehen einer Cait Sith, also katzenähnliche Ohren sowie einen Schwanz. Sie trägt einen grünen Mantel mit weißem Brustpanzer, ein schwarzes Halsband und einen Köcher über ihrer Schulter. Hintergrund vlcsnap-2014-07-21-17h18m58s224.png|Shino (11) bekommt die Pistole zu fassen, ... vlcsnap-2014-07-21-17h20m17s195.png|... schießt ... vlcsnap-2014-07-21-17h20m56s162.png|... und tötet den Räuber. Als Shino noch nicht zwei Jahre alt war, wurde sie in einen Autounfall verwickelt, welcher erst nach 6 Stunden bemerkt wurde. Innerhalb dieser 6 Stunden starb ihr Vater langsam aufgrund innerer Blutungen, während ihre Mutter untätig zusehen musste. Ihre Mutter wurde dadurch traumatisiert und sehr schwach. Dies führte dazu, dass sie über fürsorglich zu Shino war. Neun Jahre später wird Shino ebenfalls traumatisiert, bei dem Versuch ihre Mutter bei einem Überfall in einem Postamt zu schützen, an dessen Ende Shino den Räuber mit seiner eigenen Waffe tötete. Sie schoss ihm zwei Mal in den Körper. Die letzte Kugel traf ihn tödlich im Gesicht. Seither brauchte nur jemand so zu tun, als würde er eine Waffe auf sie richten, um eine Panikattacke bei Shino auszulösen. Als Folge der intensiven Angst vor Waffen entwickelte sie eine leichte Angst vor Menschen. Sie wurde deswegen bis zur Oberschule schikaniert. Nachdem sie mit GGO begonnen hat, fiel sie auf einer ihrer Jagdtouren in eine Falle und sah einen extrem leistungsfähigen Boss. Sie besiegte diesen Boss nach unzähligen Stunden, in denen sie ihn von außerhalb seiner Angriffsreichweite beschoss. Als Belohnung hat sie das Hecate Scharfschützengewehr erhalten. Der einzige Grund für den Beitritt zu GGO, ist der Versuch, sich von ihrem Trauma mit Waffen zu lösen. Sie hoffte, dass sich die Stärke ihres GGO Avatars Sinon irgendwann auf sie im realen Leben übertragen würde. Sie besitzt eine Nachbildung einer GGO-Waffe - die Procyon SL (optische Waffe). Sie hatte sich diese Waffe als Belohnung zur Teilnahme am Bullet of Bullets ausgesucht anstatt anderer Preise, da sie eine Waffe zur Konfrontation ihres größten Problems haben wollte, sich aber niemals getraut hätte eine Spielzeugwaffe zu kaufen. Ihr erster Konfrontationsversuch schlug fehl und endete in einer Panikattacke. Persönlichkeit Ruhig und besonnen sind zwei Worte, die Sinons Persönlichkeit am besten beschreiben. Im Kampf und die meiste Zeit im Spiel behält sie einen kühlen Kopf, weswegen sie die anderen Spielerinnen bewundern. Jedoch hat Sinon eine jähzornige Seite, wenn man sie verärgert. Am besten ist das bei ihrer Interaktion mit Kirito zu sehen. Es wird tatsächlich gesagt, dass Kirito der Erste ist, der sie extrem wütend machte. Trotzdem ist Sinon im Allgemeinen eine freundliche Person und hat nichts dagegen, anderen zu helfen. Im realen Leben jedoch scheint sie eher unauffällig zu sein oder auch ängstlich. Shino ist wahrscheinlich aufgrund des Vorfalls in ihrer Kindheit und ihrer Beteiligung an der Tötung eines Räubers, der interessanteste Charakter in der Serie. Wenn jemand ihr droht, er würde im wirklichen Leben auf sie schießen, bekommt sie einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Die Leute haben das gegen Shino verwendet. Nach dem GGO-Vorfall scheint Shino über ihre Angst hinweggekommen zu sein und ist nicht mehr anfällig für Bedrohungen mit einer Waffe. In ALfheim Online wird Sinon von den anderen weiblichen Mitgliedern der Gruppe wegen ihrer kühlen Haltung bewundert. Sie zankt auch mit Kirito hin und wieder, da die beiden sich ständig necken. Vergangenheit Phantom Bullet Vlcsnap-2014-07-26-20h37m03s18.png|Sinon und Kirito beim Einkaufen Vlcsnap-2014-08-03-20h06m48s139.png|Sinon wird wütend Vlcsnap-2014-08-03-20h07m22s218.png|Sinons Handabdruck in Kiritos Gesicht Sie wurde Teil des Jagdgeschwaders von Dyne, einem Spieler mit einem Sturmgewehr. Bei einem Hinterhalt hatte sie sich einmal einen heftigen Kampf mit einem hochrangigen Spieler geliefert: Benemoth. Sie überlebte als Einzige und war froh ihn besiegt zu haben, da man von Benemoth eigentlich sagte, dass er unsterblich sei, wenn er in einer Gruppe agiert. '13. Dezember 2025 - BoB Vorrunde' Einige Tage später traf sie Kirito und hält ihn zunächst für ein Mädchen. Sie bot ihm ihre Hilfe an und half ihm beim Kauf seiner Ausrüstung. Nach dem Einkauf bemerkten die beiden, dass ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb, um sich für das Bullet of Bullets Turnier anzumelden. Beim Umziehen für das Turnier, sah Kirito Sinon in ihrer Unterwäsche und verdeckte sofort seine Augen und gab ihr seine Visitenkarte, um sich als männlich zu identifizieren. Sinon schlug ihn daraufhin und wollte eigentlich nicht mehr von ihm angesprochen werden. Trotzdem erklärte sie ihm vor der Vorauswahl des Turniers noch die Spielregeln. Sie wollte, dass er es in die finale Runde ihrer Gruppe schafft, um ihn zu vernichten. thumb|150px|right|Kirito hält Sinons HandAls Sinon von ihrem ersten Kampf zurückkehrte, sah sie, dass Kirito bereits seinen Gegner besiegt hatte aber auch, dass er sein Gesicht zwischen den Knien versteckte. Als sie versuchte, ihn anzusprechen, bemerkte sie, dass Kirito erschüttert zu sein schien. Sie schlug ihn mit der Faust leicht gegen die Schulter, er ergriff daraufhin unbewusst ihre Hand und zog sie an seine Brust. Sie blieben so bis Kirito zu seinem nächsten Spiel teleportiert wurde. Sinon hätte die Möglichkeit gehabt diesen Vorfall als sexuelle Belästigung zu melden, tat dies jedoch nicht, da sie Kiritos Verhalten in sich selbst wiederfand. S2E06_06.jpg|Kirito wirft die Kugel Wikia-Visualization-Add-3,desao.png|Sinon ist besiegt In ihrem Halbfinalspiel besiegte Sinon ihren letzten Gegner "Stinger" und durfte am Blockfinale teilnehmen. Sie wurde zur Map "Inter-Continental Highway" teleportiert, wo sie auf Kirito treffen würde. Aus einem Bus, in dem sie auf der Lauer lag, sah sie Kirito, der im Gegensatz zu ihr mit gesenktem Kopf gerade die Straße hinunterging und keinen Willen zeigte, sie zu bekämpfen. Sinon schoss verärgert mehrmals auf ihn, aber jeder Schuss verfehle. Daraufhin lief sie zu ihm und verlangte eine Antwort auf die Frage, warum er nicht mit ihr kämpfen wollte. Nachdem Sinon ihm klarmachte, wie sehr sie es verabscheute, wenn ihre Gegner einfach aufgaben, akzeptierte er und bat sie um eine zweite Chance. Er schlug ein Duell vor, wie in alten Western-Filmen. Sinon und Kirito standen sich also 10 Meter gegenüber und machten sich bereit. Kirito warf eine Kugel in die Luft und sie warteten darauf, dass sie zu Boden fiel. Als die Kugel auf dem Boden aufschlug, schoss Sinon. Unerwartet, konnte er die Kugel mit seinem Schwert in zwei Hälften teilen. Er fragte sie daraufhin, ob sie aufgeben möchte, da er kein Mädchen erschlagen wollte. Sie willigte ein und gab auf. '14. Dezember 2025 - BoB Turnier' Dreieinhalb Stunden bevor das BoB Finale startete, beklagte sich Shino bei ihrem einzigen Freund Shinkawa Kyouji über Kirito. Sie äffte ihn nach und verfiel in Rage. Kyouji konnte nur feststellen, das Shino so etwas nur sehr sehr selten tat. Und er hatte recht: Normalerweise würde Shino nicht so viel Energie verschwenden, um auf jemanden wütend zu sein. Kyouji teilte ihr mit, dass er sie für ihre Stärke bewundere und, dass er ihr wirklich helfen wolle. Plötzlich umarmte er sie fest. Shino ließ es eine Weile zu, bei dem Gedanken aber, dass man sie für ein Paar halten könnte, stieß sie ihn zur Seite. Danach sah er etwas verletzt aus, was Shino dazu brachte sich zu entschuldigen, da sie seine Gefühle nicht erwidern konnte - jedenfalls noch nicht. Sie könne ihre Probleme nur lösen, wenn sie weiterkämpfe. Allerdings fragte sie auch, ob Kyouji bis dahin warten könnte. Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, kaufte Shino noch etwas Mineralwasser und einen Aloe Vera Joghurt. Normalerweise würde sie versuchen ein ausgeglichenes Mahl zu kochen, aber heute gab es einige Gründe, wieso sie nicht so viel essen sollte. Auch stellte sie für diesen Abend die Klimaanlage so ein, damit ihr auf Dauer nicht zu warm wäre. Das Smartphone wurde lautlos gestellt, die Tür sowie die Fenster geschlossen. All das waren Vorbereitungen, damit die AmuSphere sie nicht automatisch ausloggen würde. Nachdem alles Triviale abgeschlossen war, loggte sie sich ein. Sie traf auf Spiegel (Kyouji), der sich das Turnier ingame ansehen wollte. Er wollte zusätzlich auch wissen, ob er ihren Worten Glauben schenken dürfe, dass er auf sie warten sollte. Gerade als er ihr seine Gefühle gestehen wollte, würgte Shino ihn ab. Sie müsse sich auf das Finale jetzt konzentrieren. Allerdings versprach sie ihm, dass sie sich nach dem Finale treffen würden, um ihren Sieg zu feiern oder um ihre Niederlage im Alkohol zu ertränken. Kurz darauf traf sie Kirito, der sie darum bat, ihn auch heute durch den Tag zu leiten. Shino war natürlich immer noch etwas wütend auf ihn und um die Sache nicht noch schlimmer zu machen, lud Kirito sie auf einen Drink ein - zum Informationsaustausch natürlich. Shino ahnte schon, dass das Ganze eher einseitig werden würde, willigte aber trotzdem ein. Daraufhin erklärte sie ihm, wie das Spielfeld aussähe und den Satelliten, der alle 15 Minuten das Feld scannen würde, um die Spieler sichtbar zu machen. Plötzlich zeigte ihr Kirito eine Liste - die Liste der Teilnehmer am jetzigen BoB. Sinon dachte zuerst, dass Kirito sie damit aufziehen wollte, dass er sie gestern besiegt hatte, musste jedoch zu ihrer Verwunderung feststellen, dass er von ihr wissen wollte, welche der Spieler sie nicht kannte. Es fielen drei Namen: Jyuushi X, Pale Rider und Sterben. Sinon, die Kiritos Intention nicht verstand, warf ihm vor sie verwirren zu wollen, damit sie im Finale Fehler mache. Nach der Erklärung, dass Kirito gestern jemanden getroffen hätte, weswegen er bei der Vorrunde so fertig aussah, konnte sich Sinon nur noch mehr Fragen stellen, denn die Erklärung Kiritos beinhaltete ein früheres VRMMO, das Wort "Feind", was im Zusammenhang mit einem Spiel etwas drastisch erschien, sowie das "wirkliche Versuchen sich gegenseitig zu töten". Als beide in einem Aufzug zur Wartezone fahren wollten, versprach Kirito ihr, dass er überleben werde, bis sie aufeinandertreffen würden. Als Antwort bekam er ein leises "Danke" von Sinon. 'Das Turnier beginnt' thumb|200px|Sinon zielt auf die PlasmagranateDas Tunier begann und Sinon lag in Bauchlage zwischen einem großen Stein und Büschen. Sie bemerkte einen Spieler, der sich durch die Büsche kämpfte. Allerdings wies er auf dem ersten Blick keine Schwachstellen auf, denn er trug selbst am Rücken eine starke Panzerung. Er hieß Shishigane und war bekannt für eine defensive Spielweise mit dem Fokus auf VIT. Selbst mit ihrer Hecate hätte Sinon keinen fatalen Treffer landen können. Jedoch bemerkte sie Plasma-Granaten an seinen Gürtel und ergriff die Gelegenheit und schoss auf eine der runden Granaten an seinem Gürtel. Seine HP sanken sofort auf Null. Es war nun eine halbe Stunde vergangen seitdem das Turnier begonnen hatte. Es war also wieder Zeit für den Satelliten seine Runde zu drehen. Sinon bemerkte drei weitere Spieler in ihrer Nähe. Unter anderem waren es Dyne, der anscheinend gerade von Pale Rider verfolgt wurde und der letzte Punkt war Lion King Richie. Da der letzte Spieler ein schweres Maschinengewehr trug und sich auf einer Erhöhung vercampt hatte, entschied sie sich dazu Dyne und Pale Rider ins Visier zu nehmen, welche gerade auf eine Brücke zusteuerten. Als Sinon sich dabei erwischte, wie sie nach Kirito auf der Holokarte suchte, wurde sie wütend, denn wieso sollte sie sich mit ihm aufhalten? right|200pxGerade als sie Dyne einen sicherlich tödlichen Schuss versetzen wollte, fühlte sie eine Präsenz, drehte sich sofort um und zog ihre MP7 - allerdings zu spät, denn halb über ihr ausgestreckt befand sich ein Spieler mit langen schwarzen Haaren und blasser Haut, welcher bereits mit einer FiveSeven auf sie zielte. Es war Kirito, der allerdings nicht schießen wollte, sondern stattdessen Sinon einen Vorschlag unterbreiten wollte. Verdutzt fragte Sinon, was es in dieser Situation vorzuschlagen gäbe, denn hier ginge es nur darum, wer zuerst sterbe. Was Sinon schließlich zum Schweigen brachte, war, als Kirito ihr klarmachte, dass er auch zuerst hätte schießen können. Er wünschte sich den Ausgang zwischen Pale Rider und Dyne sehen zu können und versicherte Sinon, dass sie sich nach dem Ausgang des Kampfes trennen würden, um später miteinander zu kämpfen. Erst danach war Sinon in der Lage ihre MP7 wieder an ihren Platz zu stecken. Nachdem der Kampf vorbei war und Pale Rider als Sieger daraus hervorging, wollte Sinon ihn snipern. Unglücklicherweise kam ihr eine geräuschlose Kugel zuvor. Nach ihr hätte es also entweder ein leises Lasergewehr sein müssen oder ein Scharfschützengewehr mit Schalldämpfer. Ihr fiel zudem auch ein, dass sie sich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt hatte, wo Kirito während des Scans war, denn er war kurz nach dem Scan bei ihr und auf der Karte hatte sie nur drei Punkte gezählt. Die Antwort ließ Sinon einen Schrei ansetzen, unterdrückte dies jedoch, um nicht ihre Position preiszugeben, denn Kirito sei den Fluss entlang geschwommen beim Versuch Pale Rider zu verfolgen. Eigentlich war dies aufgrund des Gewichts von Equipment und Waffen unmöglich, aber Kirito erklärte ihr, dass er vorher natürlich all seine Ausrüstung zurück in sein Inventar gepackt hätte. 'Pale Rider stirbt' thumb|200px|Stun BulletKirito bemerkte einen seltsamen Lichteffekt auf Pale Riders Körper und Sinon erkannte durch ihr Zielfernrohr eine elektrische Stun-Kugel. Sie erklärte ihm, dass solche Munition nur großkalibrige Gewehre feuern könnten. Zusätzlich wäre das eigentlich keine Munition für das PVP, sondern eher etwas für das PVE. Wieso sollte jemand so etwas tun? Denn die Kugel tötete Pale Rider nicht, sondern nagelte ihn lediglich an der Stelle fest, wo er sich befand. Kurz darauf tauchte wie aus dem Nichts zwischen Dynes Avatar und dem am Boden liegenden Pale Rider eine dritte Gestalt auf. Eine Gestalt in einem zerfetzten dunklen Mantel und mit rot leuchtenden Augen. Er trug eine Waffe, die Sinon keuchend als "Silent Assassin" bezeichnete. Die dunkle Gestalt zog die Sekundärwaffe und Sinon nahm an, dass er Pale Rider damit aus dem Rennen werfen wollte, allerdings wurde keine Maschinenpistole gezogen oder Ähnliches, sondern eine Single-Action Pistole. Diese Waffe würde keinen erheblichen Schaden anrichten und es würde eine lange Zeit dauern, um Pale Riders HP auf null zu bringen. Daher verstand Sinon nicht, was bezweckt werden sollte und wurde noch viel unsicherer als die andere Hand der Gestalt sich bekreuzigte. Auf die dringliche Bitte doch auf die Gestalt zu schießen, bevor ein Schuss sich aus der Pistole lösen würde, ging Sinon schnell ein. Es wäre eigentlich unmöglich gewesen aus einer Entfernung von rund 300 Metern zu verfehlen. Völlig unerwartet konnte die Gestalt dem Schuss Sinons dennoch ausweichen, als ob sie gewusst hätte, dass Sinon dort oben sitzen würde. Anders konnte sie sich ihren Fehlschuss nicht erklären und hörte dann einen Schuss, und Kirito, wie er einen Ton von sich gab, der Angst in sich trug. Drei Sekunden nach dem Schuss verschwand Pale Riders Avatar. Kirito wollte ihr klarmachen, dass dieser Typ Death Gun sein musste, Sinon aber, war sowieso schon viel zu verwirrt, um das glauben zu können. Allerdings konnte sie Kiritos Worte auch nicht als Lüge hinstellen. Auf dem Radar war er beim nächsten Scan auch nicht zu finden. Ihr kam in den Sinn, dass er vielleicht sich wie Kirito im Fluss befand und sah darin die Chance den mysteriösen Spieler aufzuhalten. Kirito lies dies aber nicht zu und versuchte ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass ein Schuss aus dieser einen Pistole ihren Tod im realen Leben bedeuten könnte. Sinon stellte fest, was Kirito nie ausgesprochen hatte: Death Gun und Kirito mussten Überlebende aus SAO sein. Sie entschied sich mit Kirito Death Gun nachzujagen, da es einerseits überall gefährlich war, andererseits: Wie könnte Kirito sie bekämpfen, wenn er im Kampf gegen Death Gun verlieren würde? Death Gun war im Grunde ein Sniper, also müsste er sich nach Sinon natürlich dort aufhalten, wo er die beste Deckung hatte, also in der verlassenen Stadt in der Mitte der Karte. Angekommen hatten sie noch drei Minuten bis der nächste Scan die Spieler aufdecken würde. Da Death Gun natürlich nicht denselben Nicknamen trug, mussten es entweder Jyuushi X oder Sterben sein. Der Scan zeigte Jyuushi X als einzigen Spieler in der Stadt und somit stand für beide fest, dass dieser Spieler Death Gun sein musste. Kirito entschied sich von hinten anzugreifen, während Sinon sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite positionierte, um Deckung zu geben. 'Sinon trifft auf Death Gun' S2E09 05.png|Sinon ist gestunt S2E09 06.png|Type 54 Blackstar Als Sinon gerade dabei war die andere Straßenseite zu erreichen, traf sie ein fünf Zentimeter langes Geschoss - eine Stun-Kugel. Betäubt von der Kugel konnte sie dennoch Death Gun erkennen, der langsam auf sie zuging. Wenn sie sich nur genug anstrengen würde, würde sie ihre MP7 ziehen können, denn wie es aussah, wollte Death Gun sie wirklich töten, da er sich bekreuzigte. Gerade als sie im Begriff war sich mit ihrer Sekundärwaffe verteidigen zu können, übermannte sie ein Schwächeanfall beim Anblick der Waffe, die Death Gun auf sie gerichtet hielt: eine Type 54 "Black Star". Sie bildete sich ein, den Mann, den sie vor fünf Jahren erschoss, in Death Guns Gesicht wiederzuerkennen. Auch dachte sie kurzzeitig, dass er sich in dieser Welt versteckt hielt, um Rache zu nehmen. Ihr Bewusstsein begann bei dem Gedanken zu schwinden, dass sie gleich ein Schuss ereilen würde, der sowohl ihr Herz hier im Spiel als auch das in der realen Welt zum Stillstand bringen würde. Dennoch wollte sie nicht aufgeben. Sie hatte gerade gelernt, was echte Stärke bedeutet. Sie müsste "ihn" nur noch länger beobachten, um eines Tages... Ihre Gedanken wurden von einem Schuss unterbrochen und sie wartete darauf, dass ihre Kräfte sie verlassen würden. Allerdings schien Death Gun getroffen worden zu sein, da er stattdessen anfing zu schwanken. Ein zweiter Schuss wurde auf Death Gun abgefeuert und daraufhin rollte eine Granate zwischen sie und Death Gun. Sinon schloss ihre Augen, aber es war immerhin besser, als von Death Gun erschossen zu werden. Zu ihrer Verwunderung versprühte die Granate nur Rauch und jemand hob sie samt ihrer Hecate vom Boden auf und fing an wegzulaufen. Es war Kirito, der sie gerettet hatte und gar nicht daran dachte sie zurückzulassen, auch, wenn Sinon dies eigentlich gewünscht hätte. Er lief auf einen Transportmittelverleih zu und nahm sich auf Sinons Rat hin einen Buggy mit drei Rädern. 'Sinon und Kirito fliehen' thumb|200px|Kirito und Sinon fliehen vor Death GunEr forderte Sinon auf ein mechanisches Pferd mit ihrer Hecate zu zerstören, damit Death Gun sie nicht verfolgen würde. Allerdings konnte Sinon plötzlich nicht mehr den Abzug betätigen. Es schien so, als ob eine unsichtbare Barriere ihr das Abdrücken verbot. Kirito legte noch einmal nach und machte ihr klar, dass sie sich noch nicht entspannen durfte. Death Gun hatte tatsächlich die Verfolgung mit dem Pferd aufgenommen und konnte ein wenig aufholen, was Sinon nur noch panischer werden ließ. Sie fing an zu schreien und Death Gun feuerte auch noch einen Schuss mit der Type 54 ab und verfehlte nur um zehn Zentimeter Sinons rechte Wange. Sinon schrie nur noch mehr und bat Kirito darum, dass er sie retten solle, während sie sich an ihm festhielt. Kirito bat sie daraufhin eindringlich, das sie Death Gun doch snipern solle, jedoch konnte Sinon einfach nicht. Erst als Kirito vorschlug selbst mit ihrer Hecate zu schießen, konnte sie sich zusammenreißen, jedoch immer noch nicht den Abzug ziehen. Sie sagte, dass sie nicht mehr kämpfen könnte, woraufhin Kirito lautstark zurückrief, dass jeder kämpfen könne. Es gäbe nur die, die aufgeben würden zu kämpfen. Plötzlich verspürte sie eine gewisse Wärme um ihre kalte Hand, die den Abzug nicht zu drücken vermochte. Kirito würde mit ihr schießen wollen, aber selbst dann würde es zu sehr ruckeln. Dieses Problem löste sich aber schnell, als der Wagen über eine Rampe fuhr und sie nun in der Luft waren. Sinon fragte sich, wieso Kirito selbst in dieser Situation so ruhig bleiben konnte und drückte ab. Sie verfehlte, traf jedoch einen Benzintank und sah nur noch, wie er explodierte und das mechanische Pferd gänzlich zerstörte. Als sie wieder aufwachte, befand sie sich immer noch auf dem Buggy mit Kirito, allerdings waren sie jetzt in der Wüste - im Norden der Karte. Jetzt, wo ihr Kopf wieder klarer denken konnte, stellt sie fest, dass Death Gun unmöglich der Räuber war, den sie erschossen hatte. Zumal war die Type 54 Blackstar keine ungewöhnliche Waffe, sondern war sogar sehr preiswert. Der Nachteil bei dieser Waffe ist nur, dass Sinon auch nur bei dem Anblick der Waffe ihre Phobie triggerte. Sie fühlte sich von sich selbst betrogen. Alle Kills, die sie im Spiel gemacht hatte, ihre Stärke: Das wäre völlig bedeutungslos, wenn sie sofort zusammenklappt - wenn sie diese eine Pistole auch nur sehen würde. 'In der Höhle' Wenn sie sich von dem Kampf erholen wollten, würde eine Sanddüne oder ein Kaktus nicht reichen, um sich zu verbergen. Sie fanden eine Höhle, wo sie sich vor dem nächsten Scan verstecken wollten. Sinon machte Kirito aber darauf aufmerksam, dass Spieler natürlich auf gut Glück versuchen könnten, eine Granate in die Höhle zu werfen, dann wären sie und Kirito beide tot. Sie kehrten aber schnell zurück zum Thema Death Gun und dabei erwähnte Sinon auch, dass Death Guns Fähigkeit "Metamaterial Optical Camouflage" ihm erlauben würde, unsichtbar zu werden. Allerdings wäre das nicht so schlimm. Man könnte ihn trotzdem hören und in der Wüste auch seine Fußabdrücke sehen. Sinon, die sich derzeit immer noch schwach und unbeholfen fühlte, konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihren Kopf auf ihre angewinkelten Knie zu legen. Kirito bemerkte dies und fing an zu reden: Sie solle nicht zu hart zu sich sein. Er hätte ihn auch nicht bemerkt. Und wenn ihre Rollen vertauscht gewesen wären, hätte Sinon ihn doch sicherlich auch gerettet. Bei den Worten fühlte Sinon einen Schmerz tief in ihr. Diese Person, die sie immer als Rivalen ansah, hatte in dieser Situation ein paar ermunternde Worte für sie. Ihre Schwäche und ihr Versagen wurden nun von ihm gesehen und sie fühlte sich behandelt, wie ein Kind. Sie konnte allerdings nicht darüber hinwegkommen, geschweige denn sich selbst vergeben, da sie sich damals extrem beschämt fühlte. Kirito setzte wieder zum Reden an und diesmal schien er alleine Death Gun konfrontieren zu wollen. Sinon erkannte, dass auch er Angst vor Death Gun hatte und schlug deshalb vor in der Höhle zu bleiben und Suizid zu begehen, wenn nur noch ein weiterer Spieler im Rennen wäre. Dann wäre das Turnier sofort vorbei. Kiritos Art wäre dies aber nicht und deshalb entschied Sinon auch kämpfen zu wollen. Sie hatte es satt sogar schwächer zu sein als vor fünf Jahren. Es wäre ihr auch egal, wenn sie sterben würde. Sie bat Kirito nicht darum sie zu begleiten und sagte ihm das auch. Sie könne auch alleine kämpfen. Sinon versuchte sich von Kirito loszureißen, bewirkte dadurch aber nur, dass Kirito sie noch fester am Arm hielt. Er machte ihr klar, dass alleine zu kämpfen und alleine zu sterben niemandes Schicksal wäre. Wenn sie stirbt, würde auch der Teil von ihr in jemandes Herzen sterben - in diesem Fall in Kiritos. 'Sinons Nervenzusammenbruch' thumb|200px|Kannst du die Hand einer Mörderin halten?!Diese hohe Intensität an Gefühlen konnte Sinons einst eisiges Herz nicht mehr standhalten und alle unterdrückten Gefühle entluden sich in einem Satz:"Dann... DANN BESCHÜTZ MICH FÜR DEN REST DEINES LEBENS!" Ihre Augen fingen an sich mit Tränen zu füllen und überzulaufen und sie fing an auf Kiritos Brustplatte einzuschlagen. Sie schrie weiter: Es wäre ihr Kampf, auch, wenn sie verlieren und sogar sterben würde, niemand hätte das Recht ihr das vorzuhalten. Oder würde Kirito diese Verantwortung mit ihr tragen? "Kannst du...kannst...KANNST DU DIESE HAND HALTEN, DIE JEMANDEN GETÖTET HAT?!" Ihr kamen wieder die Bilder von damals in den Kopf - die Kinder, wie sie sie alle als Mörderin bezeichneten. Damit niemand ihr mit Tränen überströmtes Gesicht sehen konnte, drückte sie ihr Gesicht an Kiritos Brust. Sie schlug die Hand weg, die Kirito auf ihre Schulter legte und schrie wieder:" ICH HASSE DICH...ICH HASSE DICH AM MEISTEN!" Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie in dieser Position verharrte. Ihr Innerstes war gebrochen und so konnte sie sich nur noch auf Kirito ausruhen. Daher legte sie ihren Kopf auf Kiritos Schulter und brach das Schweigen: Er sei zwar ziemlich verwirrend, aber er sollte sie wenigstens sich bei ihm anlehnen lassen. Also legte sie sich mit ihrem Kopf auf seine Oberschenkel und drehte ihren Kopf so, damit Kirito ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte und fing an zu erzählen: Sie hätte jemanden in der realen Welt getötet. In einem Vorort, wo sie lebte, fand ein Raubüberfall statt. Die Medien berichteten zwar, dass der Täter einen Mitarbeiter des Postamtes erschoss und anschließend selbst ums Leben kam, weil die Pistole eine Fehlfunktion gehabt hätte, jedoch war dies eine Lüge. Sie hatte die Waffe des Räubers genommen und ihn erschossen. Sie war erst elf und konnte dies wahrscheinlich nur tun, weil sie noch ein Kind war. Nach diesen Ereignissen musste sie sich fortan immer beim Anblick einer Waffe entweder übergeben oder fiel in Ohnmacht. Ihre körperlichen Verletzungen damals konnten heilen. Allerdings gäbe es etwas, was nicht geheilt werden konnte, aber in dieser Welt wäre es in Ordnung. Sie dachte, sie müsste in dieser Welt die Stärkste werden, um auch in der realen Welt stärker zu werden und um über den Vorfall im Postamt hinwegzukommen. Aber als Death Gun angriff, war sie nicht mehr "Sinon", sondern nur noch sie selbst. Sie müsse also Death Gun bekämpfen, andernfalls würde "Sinon" verschwinden. Natürlich habe sie Angst vor dem Sterben, aber wenn sie so weitermache, würde sie auch im Tode noch Angst haben. Und wenn sie vor Death Gun weglaufe, würde sie noch schwächer werden und wäre nie wieder in der Lage, ein normales Leben zu führen. thumb|200px|Kirito hat auch schon mal...Kirito fiel ihr ins Wort und gestand, dass er auch schon mal jemanden getötet habe, und gab sich als SAO-Überlebender zu erkennen und erzählte von dem Laughing Coffin-Vorfall. Sinon erinnerte sich wieder an die Frage, die Kirito ihr gestern gestellt hatte, richtete sich aber plötzlich auf, legte ihre Hände auf Kiritos Schultern und fragte hoffnungsvoll, wie er darüber hinweggekommen sei. Wie konnte er so stark werden? Kirito konnte ihr aber nicht helfen. Er sei nicht darüber hinweggekommen. Er erzählte ihr von seinem Traum, den er letzte Nacht hatte: Er sah die drei, die er tötete und hörte ihre letzten Worte. Sinon fragte sich, ob sie auch so wie er enden würde. Wie könnte sie den Raubvorfall jemals akzeptieren? Ihre Kräfte verließen sie und sie brach auf Kirito zusammen. 'Death Guns Geheimnis' Beide fingen wieder an darüber zu diskutieren, wie Death Guns Macht zu erklären sei und kamen zu dem Schluss, dass Death Gun nur bestimmte Ziele mit seiner Type 54 angriff. Des Weiteren sprachen sie über die Preise, die es am Ende für das Turnier geben würde. Darüber kamen sie auf die privaten Adressen der Spieler zu sprechen und plötzlich machte es 'Klick'. Nebenbei erwähnt hatte Sinon ihre Hände zusammengefaltet und zwischen ihren Kopf und Kirito gelegt, der als Kissen fungierte. Das war ihr zwar peinlich, stempelte es aber als sehr dringenden Fall ab. Kirito jedenfalls sah den Fall nun als klar an: Es musste mehr als einen Death Gun geben, der in der echten Welt die Spieler tötete, sodass die Todesursache am Ende Herzversagen, die Herbeiführung aber nicht nachvollziehbar war. Sinon verschlug diese Schlussfolgerung den Atem. Kirito sah noch nie so besorgt aus wie jetzt und fragte Sinon, ob sie alleine wohne und ob sie auch das Schloss gesichert und die Kette an die Tür angebracht hatte. Sinon versuchte sich zu erinnern und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es bei ihr nicht sicher war. Kirito erklärte ihr, dass jetzt in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich der zweite Death Gun bei ihr im Zimmer sei, um sie zu töten, sollte sie von der Type 54 getroffen werden. Sinon wurde daraufhin panisch und schrie. Kirito versuchte sie zu beruhigen, denn würde sie es nicht tun und ihre Herzrate einen zu hohen Wert erreichen, würde die AmuSphere sie automatisch ausloggen und so würde Sinon in noch viel größerer Gefahr schweben. Sinon beruhigte sich daher nur langsam, fragte aber, was sie nun tun sollten. 'Der Plan' Kirito wollte also alleine losziehen, um Death Gun zu besiegen. Sinon konnte sich aber auch nicht mehr in der Höhle verstecken, denn sie ging davon aus, dass die übrigen Spieler dies schon verstanden hätten. Um Granatenangriffev zu vorzubeugen und um das, was sie zusammen angefangen hatten auch zusammen zu Ende zu bringen, wollte Sinon nun mit Kirito kämpfen. Er hatte allerdings Bedenken, da ein Schuss Death Guns Sinons Leben beenden könnte. Sinon wiederum sprach Kirito ihr vollstes Vertrauen aus. Sie ging davon aus, dass Kirito mit seinem Schwert die Kugeln leicht abwehren konnte. Kirito versprach ihr daraufhin, dass Death Gun sie nicht treffen würde. Aus Sicherheitsgründen sollte sie aber von Death Gun fernbleiben. Bevor Sinon protestieren konnte, erledigte sich die Sache auch wieder. Denn schließlich war Sinon ein Sniper, was Kirito dazu nutzte, um Sinon unter anderem auf Distanz zu Death Gun zu halten. thumb|200pxPlötzlich bemerkten sie etwas rot Leuchtendes. Sinon ließ einen Seufzer aus, da es eine Kamera für die Live-Übertragung war. Sie konnte Kirito beruhigen, denn Stimmen würde man nur hören, wenn man schrie. Nach kurzer Zeit verschwand die Kamera auch wieder. Laut Plan sollte Kirito beim nächsten Scan sich als Köder preisgeben und gleichzeitig die Lage feststellen. Auf die Frage, ob der scheinbar einzige Überlebende "Yamikaze" ein starker Gegner sei, konnte Sinon ihm folgendes erklären: Er war der Zweite im letzten BoB und ein AGI-Build. Bekannt ist er unter dem Titel "Devil of Run and Gun". Er hätte nur gegen XeXeeD verloren, weil er von der Ausrüstung her unterlegen war. Sinon schlug ihn als Köder vor, weil Death Gun anscheinend kein Interesse an ihm hatte. Wenn Death Gun Yamikaze snipern würde, könnten sie so Death Guns Position herausfinden. Als Kirito ihr jedoch erzählte, dass er beim Zählen der Spieler beim letzten Scan nur auf 28 gekommen sei, kam Kirito zu dem Schluss, dass es mehr als drei Death Guns geben könnte. Sinon konnte sich dieses Szenario nicht vorstellen, dass er mehr als drei Leute geben soll, die solch einen entsetzlichen Plan durchführen. Allerdings hatte sie jetzt noch viel mehr Gründe, nicht gegen Death Gun zu verlieren. Das, was er tat, war kein PK mehr, sondern Mord. Sinon wollte Kirito nun als Spotter benutzen, um sich Yamikaze und Death Gun mit ihrer Hecate anzunehmen. Sie suchte sich daher auf einem kleinen Hügel einen Ort, den man von unten schlecht sehen konnte. Sie lag nun ungefähr zehn Meter über dem Boden. Durch den Nachtsichtaufsatz konnte sie Kirito von weitem erkennen, der eher aussah wie ein Elfen-Schwertkämpfer in einer Fantasiewüste, als ein Soldat in der Wüste. Sie verschaffte sich einen Überblick und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Yamikaze von Western kommen müsste, Death Gun sollte von Osten kommen. Sie selbst befand sich südlich von Kirito. In ihren Gedanken dachte sie gerade daran, wie er gestern ihre Kugel in der Mitte zerteilte. Er würde also definitiv Death Guns erster Kugel ohne Bullet Line ausweichen können. Nun war der Moment gekommen, dachte sie sich, um eine Kugel abzufeuern, als die Shino, die vor fünf Jahren existierte. Ein Schuss würde jetzt über ihr Leben bestimmen. Verfehlt sie Yamikaze, würde er Kirito angreifen. Egal, wie stark Kirito war, mit Yamikaze und Death Gun könnte er es nicht alleine aufnehmen. Death Gun würde danach nur noch Yamikaze ausschalten müssen, um dann Sinon, wie geplant, mit der Type 54 zu erschießen. Und so würde ihr Herz im realen Leben aufhören zu schlagen. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich unglaublich ruhig und es gab auch einen Grund. Etwas Bestimmtes, was sie unterstützte. ''"...Bitte. Leih mir die Kraft. Kraft, um weiterzumachen" (sinngemäß, Sinon zu Hecate) thumb|200px|Yamikaze ist [DEAD]Kurz darauf konnte sie nun Yamikaze durch ihr Zielrohr sehen. Sinon sah sich in einer Zwickmühle. Seine Bewegungen versuchen vorauszusehen und dann schießen? Aber er rannte nicht in einer geraden Linie, sondern über Sanddünen. Was wäre, wenn sie seine Füße anpeilen würde und ihn ausschaltet, wenn er versucht Deckung zu finden? Das könnte bei einem so erfahrenen Spieler ebenso gut funktionieren wie auch nicht. Aber den zweiten Schuss würde man voraussehen können. Sollte sie wirklich ihren besten Vorteil einer Sniper-Waffe aufgeben - den ersten Schuss ohne Bullet Line? Sie zögerte. Sie wollte warten, bis er nur noch an die 100 Meter von Kirito entfernt wäre und hoffte, dass Kirito ihr vertrauen würde. Nun war der Moment gekommen: Kirito konnte der ersten Kugel Death Guns tatsächlich ausweichen, und zwang den bis jetzt noch unentdeckten Yamikaze in eine defensive Position. Das wäre die letzte Chance für Sinon. Das Schießpulver der .50BMG explodierte und die Kugel flog los und ging direkt durch die Brust Yamikazes. Nachdem sie das DEAD Symbol erblickte, drehte sie sich sofort in Richtung Kirito um. 'Sinon vs Death Gun/Phantom Bullet' Sie konnte Death Gun sehen und zielte auf ihn, woraufhin er einen Wimpernschlag später aufgrund der Bullet-Line dasselbe tat. Sinon drückte ab, ohne auf die maximale Genauigkeit zu warten. Im gleichen Moment feuerte auch Death Gun. Beide Kugeln schienen die gleich Flugbahn zu haben, sodass Sinon für einen Moment das Gefühl hatte, dass sich beide Kugeln in der Mitte treffen würden. Jedoch flogen sie so haarscharf aneinander vorbei, sodass die Flugbahn leicht abgelenkt wurde. Sinons Zielfernrohr wurde getroffen und zersprang. Sie wäre tot, wenn sie ihr Auge immer noch dahinter gehalten hätte. Ihre Hecate traf Death Guns L115 direkt und zerstörte diese. In ihrem Kopf ertönte ein leichtes "sorry", welches sie an die L115 richtete, da es eine derartig seltene und gute Waffe war. Da ihr Zielfernrohr zerstört war, konnte sie den Rest nur noch Kirito überlassen. Um dennoch etwas zusehen, benutzte sie ihre Weitsichtfähigkeit, um Kirito zu beobachten, wie er auf Death Gun zustürmte, der plötzlich seinen Gewehrlauf aufhob und etwas herauszuog. Sinon stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus. Es schien ein Metallstab zu sein, um die Waffe zu reinigen dachte sie für einen kurzen Augenblick, sah dann aber vorne am Stab eine Spitze. Als Kirito von dem Stab durchborhrt wurde, schrie Sinon nur noch "KIRITO!". Sie hielt den Atem an und war froh, das kein DEAD-Tag über Kirito zu sehen war, der 700 Meter weiter weg nun im Nahkampf steckte. In ihrem Kopf wollte sie ihm ein "Halte durch" zukommen lassen. Aber sie konnte nicht näher kommen, denn dann würde Death Gun versuchen sie mit der Blackstar zu teffen. Blind schießen wäre auch keine Option; die MP7 hatte nicht genug Reichweite. Sie versuchte eine andere Möglichkeit zu finden. Sie zielte blind auf Death Gun, nur, um ihm die Bullet-Line zu zeigen, der er natürlich sofort auswich. Kirito beschrieb diese Tat als ihren finalen Schlag, basierend auf ihrer Erfahrung, Inspiration und den Willen zu kämpfen. Die Phantom Bullet, die sie abfeuerte. Death Gun versuchte daraufhin zu fliehen, wurde aber durch Kirito schließlich in zwei getteilt, der die Chance ergriff, die Sinon ihm durch die Phantom Bullet gab. Sinon und Kirito trafen sie kurze Zeit später auf dem Schlachtfeld. Sie hatte ein Lächeln im Gesicht und sie gaben sich die Faust. Sie sagte ihm, dass es Zeit wäre, das Turnier zu beenden. Kirito stimmte zu, fügte aber noch hinzu, dass sie besser die Polizei nach dem Ausloggen anrufen sollte. Sinon zweifelte aber daran, dass die Polizei ihr glauben würde. Sie verriet ihm stattdessen ihren richtigen Namen und ihre Adresse, damit Kirito ihr über seinen Arbeitgeber helfen könnte. Die Frage, ob er danach vorbeischauen solle, verneinte sie, da er zwar in der Nähe war, Sinon das aber nicht für nötig hielt. Es gäbe ja schließlich noch einen anderen Freund, der in der Nähe wohnte und zudem noch ein Sohn eines Arztes war. Der würde sich schon um sie kümmern. Sinon wollte daraufhin natürlich auch Kiritos richtigen Namen wissen. Um das Turnier nun zum Ende zu bringen, griff Sinon auf ein Ereignis aus dem ersten BoB zurück: Das erste BoB in Nordamerika wurde von zwei Leuten gewonnen. Daher drückte sie Kirito eine Granate in die Hand. Sie setzte den Timer auf 5 Sekunden. Als Kirito verstand, was er in der Hand hielt, wollte er sie wegwerfen, Sinon umarmte ihn aber, damit die Granate zwischen ihnen bliebe. Beide explodierten mit einem Grinsen. Calibur thumb|170px|Sinon gibt Kirito Excaliber. Nachdem der "Death Gun" Vorfall vorüber war, wurde Sinon von Asuna und Lisbeth zum Mitspielen in Alfheim Online eingeladen. Sie kreierte sich dazu einen neuen Account und wählte eine Cait Sith als ihre Klasse. Sie hat das beste Sehvermögen und ist deshalb sehr begabt für Langsteckenangriffe. Nach zwei Wochen, als das Heilige Schwert Excaliber gefunden wurde, entschied sich Kirito dazu es zu bergen. Sinon ist thumb|left|170px|Shinos Reaktion als Kirito an ihrem Schwanz zieht.eine der sieben Spieler, die bei der Expedition zur Zurückerlangung des Schwertes dabei waren. Als sie durch den Tunnel, der nach Jötunheim führt, lief, zog Kirito spaßeshalber an ihrem Schwanz, wofür Sinon ihn schlug. Während sie im Dungeon waren, agierte sie als Support von hinten. Später sicherte Sinon Excaliber mit dem Spell Retrieve Arrow, als es drohte erneut zu verschwinden. Sie gab es Kirito unter der Bedingung, dass er immer an sie denkt, wenn er es zieht. Mother's Rosario Alicization Charaktere Gun Gale Online (GGO) *Primärwaffe **'French Giat FR F2'Kunori's Episode 2 live twitter feed **'PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II' *Sekundärwaffe **'H&K MP7'thumb|100px|Glock 18CDie im Anime verwendete "Glock 18C" ist ein Fehler. In der Light Novel hat Sinon eine H&K MP7 als Sekundärwaffe, die sie gerade noch in ihr Equipment aufnehmen konnte, da die Hecate bereits so schwer war. :Skills: *'Hawk Eye'Band 6, Kapitel 12 ALfheim Online (ALO) *Sinons namenloser Bogen mit regulär 100 Metern Reichweite :Skills: *Retrieve Arrow Besondere Leistungen *Sie gewann zusammen mit Kirito das dritte Bullet of Bullets (BoB) Turnier in Gun Gale Online. *Sie erreichte den zweiten Platz beim vierten BoB. Wissenswertes *thumb|150pxObwohl der Name ihres Avatars "Shinon" auf japanisch ausgesprochen wird und dieser Name auf ihren wirklichen Namen "Shino" basiert, ist die offizielle Schreibweise des Namens "Sinon", wie in Englisch in mindestens einem Fall der Novel. *Die Brille, die sie benutzt, hat keine verschreibungspflichtigen Gläser und ist nicht zur Korrektur des Sehvermögens gedacht. Stattdessen wurden die Linsen aus einem NXT Polymer hergestellt, von dem gesagt wird, dass die Gläser in der Lage sind, auch den Beschuss mit einer Kugel standhalten zu können. Dies gibt ihr ein bescheidenes Gefühl der Sicherheit und ermöglicht es ihr, ruhig zu bleiben. *Die Light Novel beschreibt Sinons Ausrüstung als wüstenfarben, im Anime erscheint diese eher als olivgrün. *Ihr Augenlicht für beide Augen im wirklichen Leben ist ihr Visus 2.0, etwa doppelt so gut wie bei durchschnittlichen Personen. *Asuna nennt Shino "Sinonon". *Sinons Avatar in ALfheim Online sollte ursprünglich eine Sylphen Bogenschützin sein. Dies wurde mit der Schaffung der Kaliber Nebengeschichte verändert. *Sinon erscheint in den Sword Art Online-Spiel Adaption: Infinity-Moment und Hollow Fragment als Bogenschützin, obwohl sie in der Original-Geschichte keine SAO-Spielerin war und in SAO keine Bogenschützen existierten. *Sie möchte Polizistin werden. *Ihr Motto ist "One Shot, One Kill" (Ein Schuss, ein Treffer). |-|Beziehungen= |-|Bildergalerie= Popularity Contest Fragen http://www.taptaptaptaptap.net/sao-qna-sinon-leafa-yuuki/#shi Der Autor von Sword Art Online, Kawahara Reki, hat beim dritten Popularity Contest (2005) eine Frage-Antwort-Runde über die Charaktere veranstaltet. Die Spoiler gehen bis zu Band 9 der Light Novel. Es wird empfohlen, dies nicht zu lesen, wenn man den Anime nicht mindestens bis Episode 14 gesehen hat, um starke Spoiler zu vermeiden. Die Fragen und Antworten sind inoffiziell übersetzt. Hinweise Referenzen Navigation en:Sinon es:Shino Asada pl:Sinon pt-br:Asada Shino ru:Асада Сино Kategorie:Charakter RL Name JP Kategorie:GGO-Spieler Kategorie:ALO-Spieler Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Hauptcharakter